GrimmIchi Oneshot Series
by Electricmist
Summary: A series of GrimmIchi Oneshots, rated M just to be safe. Possible Lemon, AU, Grimmjow x Ichigo, VERY FEW STRAIGHT PAIRINGS, M x M, don't like, don't read, you know the drill.


A/N This is my FIRST bleach fic, I've been loving these two for a couple of months now, and this idea was stuck in my head! No lemon, just some-well, i guess if you read it you'll find out! I think I intend this to be a oneshot, but if enough people like it and review saying that, I could continue it!

**Ichigo's POV**

"I did WHAT?" I yelled. It's times like these when I hate that I can get drunk. Our band's first gig was three days ago, and these jackasses decide to tell me NOW that I did some really stupid stuff once they got me drunk.

"Well, it's probably better if we show you. It kind of was on the news." Renji said, coughing to cover his laughter.

"WHAT?" I yelled again.

Starrk slowly walked over to the TV and opened the recordings menu. He hit "Tonight's News" and of course the first thing I see is our band. We're going strong, we sound great. Then Grimmjow handed me a bottle of whiskey. I nod and chug half of it, clearly ignoring the burn that comes with it. We play the next song, I think it was-Oh Dear God-Scream. At this point, I must've been REALLY drunk, because at the chorus, I was practically grinding against Grimmjow. And he-wait, yes he did-he looked like he was enjoying it! We finished the song with WHAT? GRIMMJOW KISSED ME? And the crowd began chanting "Encore, Encore, Encore!" So, trying to please the crowd, or just embarrass me, I'm not entirely sure which, Grimmjow turned to the band, nodded his head three times, and smirked to put Cheshire cat to shame. That was code for-NOOOO NOT THAT SONG!-S. E. X.! It's a good thing the rest of the band has mics, otherwise there would be no singing for the most part.

We began singing.

**No is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first.  
No is just a thought that never crosses my mind!  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better off together than just one at a time!**

The rest of the band sang the chorus, while the crowd cheered. Me and Grimmjow were too busy making out to sing the song.

I picked my up jaw off of the floor, and hit 'Stop' on the TV. "What else did I do?" I asked in a disturbingly calm voice. "Only Grimmjow would know at that point. You went home with him after the show. He's out, as he puts it, 'Beautifying his baby' right now. But, I think I coul-" Ulquiorra was cut off by Renji. "Could you walk two days ago? Do you remember ANYTHING?" "No, I couldn't walk two days ago. I had a horrible hangover, I couldn't remember anything, and when I tried to get up, my spine felt like death!" I said, flailing wildly to emphasize. Renji was snickering wickedly at this point, as was Shiro. Starrk had passed out on the couch. Suddenly, the door opened. "BERRY I'M HOME!" Grimmjow screamed.

I flinched, still not fully comprehending whatever happened. "We'll leave you to figure it out, then, Ichi!" Renji said, laughing, as he shoved everybody out of the house. Speaking of house, who's house is this? I've been here for two days, and I don't know who's house I'm in! "Ichi-berry, we're going somewhere!" Grimmjow said, a perverted grin on his face. I pondered it for a second. "On one condition. What happened the night of our concert? And also SINCE then!" His smirk turned into a frown. "You don't remember?" I felt really bad now, but I continued. "I don't remember anything. Why am I here? Why did my spine hurt two days ago? Why were we making out on stage? And who's house am I in?" Grimmjow looked very much like a kicked puppy at this point, and he started explaining. "You are here because you are my boyfriend. I'm not sure you want to know why your spine hurts, I know you like me, and I like you, too, and this is my house." I gasped when he said "I like you too," immediately calling Shiro. "Shiro, WHY THE FUCKING CHRIST DID YOU TELL GRIMMJOW I LIKE HIM!" I yelled into my cell phone.

"I didn't, you fucknugget! He probably figured it out himself! Put me on speaker, NOW!" Shiro yelled back.

"You two cannot deny that you like each other! Ichigo, you confide all of your crushes in ME, and so does Grimmjow! It's a good thing you two fucked already, because the sexual tension was killing us!" Shiro screamed at both of us. Grimmjow was grinning like a demon. I hung up. "Wait, wha-when, how WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" I yelled at Grimmjow, about ready to break something. "Hey, you're the one who LET ME fuck ya'!" He said, grin growing.

I feel bad for what happened next, but I slugged him in the face. I pack quite a punch, apparently, because he was knocked out on impact. There was a glass of water on his black marble counter with a note under it. Picking it up, I read it. "Sorry if you don't remember anything, Ichi. I know you'll need something to drink when you wake up, and I have to go get Pantera painted, so have this water. Love, Grimmy." Suddenly my throat felt very dry. I called Renji


End file.
